random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (the bad version)
This is a rewriting of the script for Inside Out, however it will be based on the version seen on this page. Be warned however, as it may be very different from the original. Plot An 11-year old girl named Riley Andersen moves from New Mexico to San Francisco. She thought everything would be great, but started having doubts after seeing her new house and other aspects of the town. Her emotions, Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, and Fear, try their best to keep Riley angry. When it's Riley's first day of school, Joy and Sadness are ejected out of the Headquarters through a series of mishaps. Now it's up to Anger, Disgust, and Fear to make Riley happy until they return, but things quickly go downhill. Synopsis A girl named Riley is born in New Mexico and, in her mind, at different points in her life, five living emotions are created: Anger, Sadness, Fear, Disgust, and Joy. Each emotion has a defined purpose in Riley's life: Anger attempts to keep her angry, Joy keeps her life fair, Disgust keeps her from being poisoned both physically and socially, and Fear keeps her safe. Sadness, however, doesn't think she has a purpose in her mind or that of the other emotions and is ignored as a result. Riley's memories are housed in glass spheres known as Memory Orbs. The most relevant memories, known as core memories, power up five "islands" in Riley's subconscious, each reflecting a different aspect of her personality: Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Hockey Island, and Honesty Island. When Riley is eleven, her family moves to San Francisco after her father starts a new business. However, the new house is horrible, the only pizza they serve is California pizza (which is pizza topped with broccoli), and the moving van won't arrive for weeks. The emotions try everything in their power to make the moving process a pleasant experience, only to turn on Sadness when she turns a happy memory orb into a sad one by touching it and accidentally causes a core memory to fall out. Aware that memories cannot be changed back once turned sad, Anger decides to keep Sadness occupied by having her read a stack of mind manuals the entire day. On Riley's first day of school, Anger orders Sadness to stay in a chalk circle and let the other emotions do their job. But Sadness touches a memory that makes Riley cry in front of her new class which creates a new, sad core memory. Joy desperately tries to dispose of it by using a vacuum tube that leads to the mind world, but a struggle with Sadness leads to the core memories being knocked out from the container. Before Joy can put them back, she and Sadness are carried off with the core memories, leaving Disgust, Fear, and Anger to deal with Riley. Joy and Sadness venture the various islands and a labyrinth-like place called Long Term Memory, where Riley's past memories are stored. They are soon assisted by Riley's childhood imaginary friend Bing Bong, a scrappily-dressed pink cotton candy-elephant-cat-dolphin creature. Bing Bong was hoping to reconnect with Riley via a Memory of his song-powered wagon "rocket". Although initially, Bing Bong is happy and cheerful, the pair discovers that he is secretly miserable, having been out of a job since Riley was four. He desperately wants to feel loved again, reasoning that, if he has no purpose, he will cease to exist. Although Joy attempts to keep this revelation positive, Sadness comforts a crying Bing Bong (which leaves Joy more confused than ever as to how being sad could help Bing Bong). Bing Bong discovers that his rocket had already been dumped into "the Memory Dump", a seemingly never-ending pit of darkness beneath headquarters where obsolete memories go to be erased from existence for good. Meanwhile, in Riley's mind, Anger, Disgust, and Fear are doing their best to guide Riley through her new surroundings. Anger accidentally instigates a confrontation with Riley's friend Dora when video chatting her, which causes the island which controls this part of her personality, "Friendship Island" to collapse into the Dump. The emotions realize that tampering with Riley's personality will cause it to further be erased, with potentially disastrous results. Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong hatch a plan to ride the Amtrak back to Headquarters, and begin their trek through various parts of Riley's mind in order to reach the loading dock (areas such as Imagination Land, Dream Productions, and so on). Meanwhile, with Disgust, Anger, and Fear in control, Riley's life begins to crumble. She alienates her former friends from New Mexico, fails to connect with her parents, and struggles in the new school. As Joy and company close in on their destination, Anger, Disgust, and Fear finally reason that, if Riley was only happy in New Mexico, there is no choice but to tell her to return there and prepare to run away from her own family. At night, Joy and her fellow emotions finally reach the loading dock, although it is now so late that the Amtrak will not arrive until morning. They give Riley a nightmare by awakening a monstrous clown named Jangles, from her Subconscious and Fear, being on dream duty that night awakens her, jump-starting her Amtrak. Joy, Sadness, and Bing Bong are nearly at Headquarters when the other bunch of emotions put their plan into action, instructing Riley to steal from her mother's bag and pack it to run away to New Mexico. This action causes Riley's "Honesty Island" to crumble, derailing the Amtrak. Joy finds a way back to Headquarters through a broken recall tube, but after Sadness almost turns the core memories sad, Joy decides to leave her and Bing Bong behind. She starts up the tube, but as Riley gets on the bus, Family Island begins to crumble, destroying the tube and causing Joy to fall into the Memory dump. Bing Bong tries to get her, but the ground he was standing on crumbles, while Sadness barely escapes the same fate. It seems that all hope is lost, as in a matter of minutes Joy and Bing Bong will be forgotten and cease to exist. Joy, in despair, starts to gather the core memories and reminisce about happier times, stating "I just wanted Riley to be happy." Looking at one of the memories, she realizes that when Riley was sad, it caused her parents and friends to comfort her, in turn making her happy again. Joy realizes that Sadness's main role in Riley's personality is to tell others when she needs help, and by preventing Riley from feeling sad, she was also preventing her from feeling true happiness. This revelation energizes Joy and Bing Bong, who sees his rocket in the dump. They decide to use it to return to the top but are dismayed when it falls short every time no matter how loudly they sing. Bing Bong figures out that they're too heavy together and starts the rocket one last time, then pushes Joy back into the Memory dump. Bing Bong looks back at Joy in the memory dump in an act of selfishness. Bing Bong is sent back to the Subconscious. As Joy starts to fade away, Angela Anaconda appears and states that she will serve as a replacement. Angela Anaconda sorrowfully watches Bing Bong being sent back to the Subconscious and promises that she will try to fulfill his last wish. Angela Anaconda grabs the bag full of Riley's core memories and attempts to reconcile with Sadness but discovers that Sadness has run away from her, hopped onto a cloud, and flew away, believing that she only makes everything worse and that Riley is better off without her. However, the MEGA Babies appear and start destroying Imagination Land, which causes Angela Anaconda to attempt to escape. They find a portal to the Subconscious and free Bing Bong. Using various tools from Imagination Land, Angela Anaconda launches herself from the trampoline on Family Island, grabbing Sadness and Bing Bong and sending the two flying towards HQ. However, a thick window separates them from the other emotions, and Anger desperately tries to break it using a chair. When this fails, Disgust has an idea. As Anger gets frustrated, Disgust insults his intelligence, making Anger furious and causing his head to go up in flames. Disgust uses him as a blowtorch to melt the window, allowing Angela Anaconda, Bing Bong and Sadness to return. By the time Sadness and Angela Anaconda return to HQ, Riley has already returned to New Mexico. The next scene shows that back in San Francisco, Riley was replaced by a homeless person from the street. Angela Anaconda gives Sadness the happy memories and they turn into sad ones. Sadness takes control of the panel and Riley finally reveals her true feelings to her parents as she begins to cry, saying that she regrets leaving her family and that she will have to remain homeless. Sadness and Angela Anaconda press the button together, making Riley cry tears of joy, creating a new core memory — only this one is a mixture of yellow and blue; both Joy and Sadness. It creates a new "Family Island" that is visibly more complete. The following scene shows she was adopted by a family of homeless people on the street. Several months later, Riley has recovered. She now has new Personality Islands, all created by mixed core memories (Anger notes that he likes how Friendship Island has expanded with a new "friendly argument section", suggesting that that Island is powered by a Joy/Anger core memory). Meanwhile, Sadness is finally treated as an equal among the other four emotions, and Angela Anaconda helps Bing Bong with being a new emotion as things begin to return to normal and Riley, now twelve years old, adapts to life on the streets. Finally, the five emotions now have a larger, more complete console with which they can act at the same time and help Riley better. Disgust also notes a large red alarm labeled "Puberty" and questions what it does; however, Angela Anaconda dismisses it as "not important". Meanwhile, at a hockey game, Riley picks up a water bottle belonging to a boy, and inside his mind we see his own emotions freaking out, with a large klaxon alarm blaring "GIRL!", possibly hinting at what is to come for Riley's own emotion in the coming years. Back inside Riley's mind, the three Bing Bongs, Bing Bong Joins the Circus, Bing Bong Goes to the Jungle, and Bing Bong Cooks Up Some Fun, appear out of nowhere. The three sing a song about how Angela Anaconda will help Riley, as they dance in front of gross imagery. After the end of the song, a hurricane appears, destroying everything and everybody within Riley's mind. The script (Wolf Tracer Studios logo followed by Paramount Pictures) (Black screen) Anger (off screen): Do you ever look at someone and wonder... "What is going on inside their fucking head?" Well, I know. Well, I know Riley's head. And there she was... (Screen fades to show baby Riley, and zooms into her head) (Out of the darkness a red light glows, and Anger appears) Anger: Hmm? (Anger pushes a single large button, and Anger hits her parents) Anger (off screen): And there she was. (Consciousness screen) Riley's mother: Hola. Riley. Look at you. Riley's father: Aren't you a little bundle of anger? Aren't you a little bundle of anger? (Anger memory rolls in) Anger: Whoa. (Anger pushes the memory on the track) Anger (off screen): It was fucking amazing. Just Riley and me. Forever…for 33 seconds. (Riley cries, and Anger turns, showing Sadness) Sadness: I'm Sadness. Anger: Hello. I... I'm Anger. So…Can I just…If you could…I just want to fucking fix that. Thanks. And that was just the beginning. Headquarters only got more fucking crowded from there. Very nice. Okay, looks like you got this. (Riley's POV) (Riley is now three years old, and is moving a wagon) Fear: Very good. Sharp turn! No! (Riley walks in front of a cord) Fear: Look out! No! (Riley stops and steps over the cord) Anger: That's Fear. He's really good at keeping Riley safe. Fear (off screen): Easy…We're good. We're good. (Fear memory rolls in) Joy/Sadness: Whew./Nice job. Fear: Thank you. Thank you very much. Anger: And we're back! Here we go. All right, open. - This looks new. - You think it's safe? What is it? Okay, caution. (Riley starts running again) Riley's father: Here we go again. Alright, open. Disgust: Eew! That's disgusting! (Riley's father lifts the spoon into Riley's mouth) Anger: Hmm. This looks new. Fear/Sadness: Do you think it's safe?/What is it? (Screen shows broccoli) (Disgust appears) Disgust: Eew! That's disgusting! Anger: This is Disgust. She basically keeps Riley from being poisoned, physically and socially. Disgust: Eew! That's disgusting! (Disgust gags and pulls a lever) Young Riley: Yucky! (Riley swats the broccoli and it lands on her father's face) (Disgust memory rolls in) Riley's father: Riley, if you don't eat your dinner, you're not gonna get any tacos. (Joy appears) Joy: Wait. Did he just say we couldn't have tacos? Anger: That's Joy. She cares very deeply about things being fair. Joy: So that's how you want to play it, old man? No tacos? Sure, we'll eat our dinner! Right after you eat this! Yayyyyy! (Joy memory rolls in) (Joy takes the controls and Riley jumps everywhere, excited) Riley's father: Riley, Riley, here comes an avión! (Riley's father is holding a spoon) (Anger stops screaming) Anger: Oh, airplane. We got a fucking airplane, everybody. Disgust: Eew! That's disgusting! Fear, Sadness, and Anger: Ohh!/Ahh! (Riley's father lands the spoon in Riley's mouth) (Angry memory rolls in) Anger: And you’ve met Sadness. She...well, she...I'm not actually sure what she does. (Flash cuts to Riley crying) Anger: And I’ve checked, there’s no fucking place for her to go, so she’s good, we’re good. It’s fucking great! (Sadness exits, and Anger turns to show a wall full of angry memories)) Anyway! These are Riley’s memories--and they’re mostly angry, you’ll notice, not to brag. (Anger picks up a memory, showing three-year-old Riley playing on the swing with her friend Dora) Anger: But the really important ones are over here. I don’t want to get too fucking technical, but these are called core memories. (Anger pops open the machine, showing the core memories) Each one came from a super-important time in Riley’s life. Like when she first scored a goal? That was so fucking amazing! (Memory shows two-and-a-half-year old Riley playing hockey) (Riley falls but accidentally scored a goal) Riley's parents: Olé! Would you look at that?! We got a future center here! (A really bright red memory rolls in) Anger: And each core memory powers a different aspect of Riley’s personality. Like Hockey Island! (Camera turns, showing the islands) Anger: Goofball Island is my personal least favorite. (Memory shows Riley as a toddler, running naked) (Riley's father is chasing her with a towel) Riley's father: Come back here, you little monkey! Young Riley: "Bad news-Riley's future self doesn't really care about you anymore! She cares more about hockey and pop idols! And now, I will do a silly monkey dance to torture you!" (Riley dances on the sofa before pooping) Bing Bong: "I have a better idea for torture! Bing Bong (singing): Animal crackers in my soup, Monkeys and rabbits loop the loop, Gosh oh gee but I have fun, Swallowing animals one by one, In every bowl of soup I see, Lions and Tigers watching me, I make 'em jump right through a hoop, Those animal crackers in my soup, When I get hold of the big bad wolf, I just push him under to drown, Then I bite him in a million bits, And I gobble him right down, When their inside me where it's dark, I walk around like Noah's Ark, I stuff my tummy like a goop, With animal crackers in my soup, Animal crackers in my soup, Do funny things to me, They make me think my neighborhood, Is a big menagerie, For instance there's our Janitor, His name is Mr. Klein, And when he Hollers at us kids, He reminds me of a Lion, The Grocer is so big and fat, He has a big mustache, He looks just like a Walrus, Just before he takes a splash! Young Riley: Nooooooooooo! You can't be better than me! (Bing Bong is seen trying to poop on her, and cut to infomercial) (Stage with red curtains) Kermit: Thank you, thank you, and welcome again to The Muppet Show! (Cuts to seats with Muppets and The Muppet Show logo moving across the screen) Announcer: Introducing the original, the best of The Muppet Show now on home video! Audience: Yayyyy! (Cuts to Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem playing music, with logo and phone number on screen) Announcer: Call this toll-free number now and we'll send you your first Muppets video! Use your credit card and we'll throw in a second video! More Muppet mania featuring your favorite stars! (Cuts to film preview) C-3PO: Doesn't look like a princess to me! Miss Piggy (as Princess Leia): Watch it, hardware! (Cuts to background of a Veterinarian's Hospital sketch, showing two videos with price) Announcer: That's two complete uncut Muppet videos for only $19.99! But that's not all! Call within the next 10 minutes and we'll cut the price in half! We'll send you two hilarious videos for only $9.99! (Cuts to Fozzie and Kermit backstage) (Fozzie taps Kermit) Fozzie Bear: Trust me. (Cuts to seats with Muppets and price with videos on screen) Announcer: Then preview other great Muppets videos! Keep only those you want! Cancel anytime! (Cuts to Fozzie and Kermit in front of closed curtains) (Fozzie Bear puts pie on Kermit's face) Announcer: The Best of the Muppet Show is not available in stores so call now! Fozzie Bear: Ayyyyy (Cuts to information about video) Announcer: Go 1-800-216-9977 and get two great Muppet Show videos for only $9.99 when you use your credit card! Or send $9.99 plus $3.99 shipping and handling to get rest the of them for free! Call now or order online at Timelife.com! (Cuts to CGI Furby with Furby logo) Kids: Hey Furby! (Music plays in background) (Cuts to girl playing with a Furby) Girl: Hey Furby! Furby: Yeah! Girl: Show me a dance! (Furby moves its legs while kids dance in the background) Boy and girl: Hey Furby! Furby: Doo? Girl: Tell me a joke! Furby: Knock knock! Kids: Hey Furby! Furby: What? Girl: Sing me a song! Furby: Me no listen. (Cuts to two Furby next to each other) Announcer: With new Furby, you never know what's gonna happen! You just gotta say, Kids: HEY FURBY! (Girl hugs Furby) Girl: I love you. Announcer: New Furby, each sold separately. Batteries not included. You can find more fun at Hasbro.com. (Camera cuts to kids running outside for recess) (Kids spin Skip-It around their legs) Singer: Hey now kids come gather 'round See what just skipped into town So skip it, skip it, you want to jump to the top Skip it, skip it, skippin' and a screamin' and bop shoo bop 'Cause the very best thing of all There's a, counter on this ball So try to beat your very best score See if you can jump a whole lot more! Skip it, skip it, come on everybody! Skip it! Roarin' good fun, from Tiger Toys! (Cuts to room with animated Mr. Bucket) Kids: It's Mr. Bucket! Mr. Bucket: That's right! I'm Mr. Bucket! Mr. Bucket (singing): I'm Mr. Bucket! I'm Mr. Bucket, toss your balls in my top I'm Mr. Bucket, out of my mouth they will pop I'm Mr. Bucket! We're all gonna run! I'm Mr. Bucket! Buckets of fun! Announcer: The game's Mr. Bucket! The first to get their balls into Mr. Bucket wins! But look out, 'cause the balls will pop out of his mouth! Mr. Bucket (singing): I'm Mr. Bucket, balls pop into my mouth I'm Mr. Bucket, a ball is what I'm about I'm Mr. Bucket! We're all gonna run! I'm Mr. Bucket! Buckets of fun! Buckets of fun! Kid: I win! I win! Announcer: Mr. Bucket from Milton Bradley. Mr. Bucket (singing): Buckets of fun! (Cuts to fishbowl with goldfish swimming, and Tamagotchi in front of the fishbowl) Goldfish: Well, isn't Tamagotchi her new favorite pet? Girl: Yeah. (Girl grabs Tamagotchi and runs out of the room) Goldfish: So what does that make me? Fish sticks? (Shows different angle of the room, no longer focusing on just the fishbowl) Girl: Oh are you hungry? Goldfish: Oh no no no no no! By all means, feed it! Play your heart's content! (Girl shows the goldfish her Tamagotchi) Girl: Look, goldie! I took good care of her and she changed again! Goldfish: Change? (Goldfish jumps) Goldfish: How about changes in water? Mom (voice only): Katie, bus is here! Goldfish: So Tamagotchi can cause...I think Boss too. Wanna see that again? Announcer: Tamagotchi the original virtual reality pet! Your chair determines the pets you get! (Cuts back to film) Bing Bong: Buy our stuff or I'll poop on you! Anger: Yup, Goofball is the fucking worst! Friendship Island is pretty bad too. (Anger looks at Friendship Island) (Memory shows Riley and Dora walking with arms linked) Anger: Oh, I fucking hate Honesty Island! And that's the truth! (Memory shows young Riley with a broken plate, which then shows a hammer behind her back) Anger: And, of course, Family Island is fucking terrible. (Memory shows young Riley with her parents serving burritos) (Riley stuffs a burrito into her father's mouth) Anger: The point is, the fucking Islands of Personality are what make Riley...Riley! (Bathroom showing young Riley playing while taking a bath) Young Riley: Look out, mermaid! (Living room showing Riley climbing the couch, looking down at the floor) (Headquarters showing Anger turning on lava control) Young Riley: Lava! (Riley jumps off of the couch and lands on a chair) (Back in the house, young Riley is drawing on the wall) Riley (singing): Step to the left, now step to the right, Put your knees together and squeeze 'em tight, Keep your arms moving side to side, Try to hold it in ‘till it’s time to ride, Knock, Knock, Let me in! Knock, Knock, Let me in! I gotta go! Uh! Knock, Knock, Let me in! Knock, Knock, Let Me in! I gotta go! Keep moving now, don’t you stop, Hold it in till it’s time to drop, Let me in before I pop, Too late, gotta grab the mop. Knock, Knock, Let me in! Knock, knock, Let me in! I gotta go! Uh! Knock, knock, Let me in! Knock, Knock, Let me in! I gotta go! (In the New Mexico skating rink, six-year-old Riley skates around the house) (The headquarters shows Anger skating in sync with Riley) (Riley skates backwards) Riley's mother and father: Hey! Very nice! Where did you learn that? (The headquarters shows Anger skating in sync with Riley) (The front steps shows Riley and Dora drinking Icee slushees) Anger: Buy your Icee slush now! (Riley grimaces) Riley: Ice headache! Fear: Brain freeze! All of the emotions: I scream, you scream, we all scream for Icee! (All of the emotions scream as they freeze) (Back to the skating rink, kids are playing hockey) (Riley takes a shot and scores) Anger: Yaaay! (Bedroom, Riley's parents tuck her into bed) Riley's father: Buenas noches, kiddo! Riley: Buenas noches, Papa. (Riley looks at the stars on the ceiling and falls asleep) Anger: And...we’re out. That’s what I’m fucking talking about: another perfect day! Nice job everybody! Let’s get those fucking memories down to Long Term. (Anger pulls a lever and the memories start rolling down)Fear: All right, we did not die today! I call that an unqualified success. (The memories pachinko down and go up a chute, gliding down the tubes for a distance before shooting out, like shooting stars) Anger (off screen): And that’s it! We fucking hate our girl. She’s got great friends and a great house. Things couldn’t be better. After all, Riley’s 11 now. What could happen? (Cuts to present day) (Shows house with sign reading "Moving sign: Sold!" before cutting back to headquarters) Anger: Wha...? Sadness, Fear, Joy, and Disgust: AIIIIIIGH! (A packed car hatchback slams shut) Anger: Huh? Sadness, Fear, Joy, and Disgust: AIIIIIIGH! (A van drives away) Anger: Ok, not what I fucking had in mind. Sadness, Fear, Joy, and Disgust: AIIIIIIGH! (Series of shots of car driving down highway) Title card: From the creators of The Rapsittie Street Kids: Believe in Santa Title card: Inside Out (The car drives across the bridge. Riley looks out the window.) Category:Pages by Mozart999 Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Category:Pixar Category:Disney•Pixar Category:Parodies Category:Transcript Category:TRANSCRIPT Category:Movies that are gonna suck Category:Shitposting Category:Shitposts Category:Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo saw this at Rental World Category:Rewritten scripts